


Day 1: Cats

by ShahHira



Series: Kaigami Week 2020! [1]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kaigami Week 2020, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: Secret furry business is happening outside of Yagami's office. Kaito goes to figure out what's up.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Series: Kaigami Week 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721029
Kudos: 21





	Day 1: Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Kaigami Week 2020! Our detective duo needs some attention in the spotlight. I will try to do all the prompts since fan stuff of Judgment is almost non-existent (at least on the English side of the fandom) and fanfic even less so. So enjoy the abundance of fluff and funnies this week!
> 
> Starting this week off with the best thing to grace our world, CATS. love those fluffy meowers

Yagami wakes up from his nap to the sound of chattering pedestrians mixed with chirpy birdsong. The office being bathed in sunlight and stabbing his sleep-puffed eyes may have also had to do with it. He sits up, stretching.

Truth be told, he doesn’t want to get up just yet. This morning’s case hadn’t really been all that action-packed, so it hadn’t quite woken him up in the first place despite his trudging around town. The quaint little cup of hot cocoa he’d had at noon only served to make him relaxed, a warm bubble of laziness settling comfortably in his stomach. A detour to the office was in order for his next assignments - but sleeping felt like such a better use of his time, and the sun had baked his office nice enough to put that drowsy spell upon him for good. Spring’ll do that to ya.

Laziness is what he’s good at, so Yagami gives in - he’s quite glad he does, because he’s never felt so bone-deep relaxed, yellow muting his office walls and soul, floating far above the world. Dazedly, he feels like he’s forgetting something important. He goes to his nifty job board, scratching his stomach. Mhmph, whatever. If it’s important it’ll come knocking on his door sooner or later.

“Ta-bo!”

Huh. That’s definitely not his door. Sounds like it’s coming from the window?

“Ta-bo, get down here and help me, for chrissakes!”

Kaito-san? What’s he yelling about? The unease coming through his panicked words makes Yagami trot into a fast walk, way more awake now. He’s down the stairs and throwing open the front door in no time flat.

“Kaito-san, is everything okay? What hap... oh wow.” 

Kaito’s a strong guy. He may get in a little over his head sometimes, but he’s never one to back down from a challenge without giving it his all. Even rarer is to see a confident guy like him wallow in defeat, his natural easy smile twisted into hopelessness. Even in a battle he’s sure to lose, Kaito makes it through with all his bluster and bravado intact.

“Meow!”

“Ah! Get away from me, you furry bastards!”

The herd of cats surrounding his legs, though, are the first adversaries Yagami has seen to completely throw his partner in for a loop.

And quite literally, too; he trips over his own two feet trying not to step on the ten or so cats underfoot. Yagami can't keep in a snicker.

"Oi, stop laughin' and gimme a hand here!"

"Oh my god," Yagami laughs openly now, choosing to lean on the side of the building instead of taking Kaito's outstretched hand. There's something precious with the way he holds himself rigid around such soft creatures, clearly afraid of hurting them, so at odds with his tough-guy act. 

Yagami's presence, however, now that it's known to the cats, herd about five of them around his legs, meowing incessantly, which frees up Kaito to move forwards.

"Hey, jackass. I try calling you like what, three times and that gets ya angry enough to send a bunch of mini-assassins at me?"

He gets a punch to his shoulder. Pretty deserved after laughing at his friend's plight. "Guess those claws aren't doing a good enough job. You're still standing, after all."

"I've never seen so many cats in one place, much less yours. Is your office getting staked out of somethin'?"

"You could say that." Ah, right. That's the thing he was forgetting about. Yagami didn’t think feeding a singular lonely stray cat that one time a month ago would ever grow into a colony of cats that ceaselessly yowl for their dinner precisely before sunset, just like clockwork. It must’ve completely slipped his mind when he took that nap.

“Mre-eoow.”

The cats vigorously rub themselves on Yagami’s legs, fed up with his reminiscing. A few stand on their hind legs, pleading with big innocent eyes.

“I-I’ve never seen a cat do that.” Kaito looks impressed, and a little horrified.

“Cats will do anything for a quick bite,” Yagami tries to shoo them away to make some space, then promptly gives up, taking cans of food out of his pockets. So those were the lumpy things bumping against his hip bones…

“Kaito, sit down and help me pour out the food.”

“No way!”

“C’moooon, please?”

Yagami knows Kaito has a soft spot for him, and he only feels mildly bad when he bursts out laughing as Kaito gets swamped with a gaggle of cats jumping all over him to reach the food held aloft in his hands. He lets out a series of yelps.

“Ta-bo, you--! AH I hate you! St-stop!”

They really like rubbing against his beard. Yagami can hear their purring and curious chirps loud and clear.

“This was all part of your evil plan,” Kaito grumbles when the cats have finally settled down in chowing down their dinner.

Yagami taps his chin in thought. “Yeah,” he casually admits. His grin is wicked. “Have to admit, cats aren’t half bad.”

“But I thought you don’t like ‘em! Whatever happened to your ruined mood whenever you stepped in random cat shit on the street?”

Whatever happened, indeed? Yagami thinks back on the answer. Yeah, they were pests at best. But seeing how important cats were to the friends he made in Kamurocho made him rethink his stance. Plus, all his cases dealing with cats end up being easy money, so he really shouldn't complain in case karma's listening in.

But instead he settles for the truest answer: “When they make you jump like that, Kaito-san, how can I not love cats?”

There’s a cat with a nicked ear settled on Kaito’s lap, tail twitching in contentment after its delicious meal. Likewise, a young black and white cat is splayed out on Yagami’s lap, all stretched out and relaxed with not a care in the world. It’s getting dark around them. Soon it’ll be nighttime, and they’ll have to say goodbye to their new buddies.

“So this is what you do in your spare time?”

“This, and nap. Lots of naps. Jealous?”

“Heh. Never.”

He thinks the encroaching dark is the reason when Kaito reaches out to pat Yagami’s head, tenderness stored in his strokes. “Cute, crafty lil’ buggers. Reminds me of a certain someone.”

Yagami drops his head to a warm shoulder, letting out a yawn. “Who might that be?”

The answer is a kiss dropped into his hair, light as a cat’s whisker.

(“You, of course, my dearest Yaga-meow.” Kaito gets stabbed with a fork for that.)


End file.
